


Confessions Of A Rumpaholic

by roelliej



Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Draco can stop himself, he is spilling. And all because of his traitorous tongue. All because of Potter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Of A Rumpaholic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/gifts).



> Much thanks to Jo and D. for the beta-check! :D

I felt drops of sweat dripping down my back as Potter walked past me towards Snape’s classroom. He ignored me completely, but even his haughty behaviour couldn’t change the way I felt about him. I didn’t even care that Theo and Pansy, my best friend and girlfriend, were standing beside me, unaware of my inner struggle. My common sense told me to keep my mouth shut, but my sharp tongue betrayed me…again.

“Potter,” I said. I heard my voice breaking, and felt my cheeks reddening when Potter turned his head.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Potter snapped, as Weasley and Granger backed him up, glaring suspiciously at me. Weasley inconspicuously tried to grab his wand, acting like I was trying to kill his best mate with my voice.

“I can’t take it anymore, Potter,” I said. He looked at me with his brow raised, and the cold sparkle in his eyes seemed to have softened a bit. “These sleepless nights are killing me.”

“The infirmary is _that_ way, Malfoy,” sneered Weasley, before Potter could open his mouth to respond. “Please, don’t expect pity ... ”

“Could you please be quiet for a minute, Ron,” Potter snarled. “Let Malfoy finish.”

“Well, pardon me for living,” Weasley sneered, visibly offended. Granger put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. I couldn’t deny the fact that I enjoyed Weasley being scolded by his best friend, and I had to try my best to suppress a laugh, despite the fact that my nerves nearly overwhelmed me.

“I can’t think of anything else,” I sighed, and wiped a few drops of sweat of my forehead. “It’s turning me inside out. This is worse than torture.”

“That’s too bad,” Potter said, nonchalantly. “But what are you trying to say?”

“If you shake your arse one more time,” I said, and I felt my head nearly explode with shame, especially when Pansy’s glare nearly burned a hole in my skull. “Then I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“Then why are you wasting time and breath?” Potter said coolly, while a merciless grin appeared on Weasley’s ugly face.

“I—I’m sorry,” I said softly, realising the horrible truth. I made a fool of myself. My life was over…

“Sorry for what?” Potter said, smiling broadly. “Get your arse over here and kiss me, you ignorant schmuck.”

Weasley’s head had become crimson and he stared with a puzzled expression at Granger, who giggled softly. Potter stepped forward, pushing Theo aside, who tried to shield me from the handsome Gryffindor. I felt pleasurable heat warming my body as Potter pressed his soft lips on mine.

“If Potter and Malfoy are finished, could we please start with today’s lesson?” I heard Snape’s tardy voice proclaim.” Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. I won’t tolerate this inappropriate behavior in my class,” the Potions Master added smoothly.

Obviously, he didn’t dock points from his own House. My godfather was so predictable. Potter shrugged as he strolled to his seat along with Granger and Weasley, who was muttering obscenities under his breath. Pansy ignored me completely as she took her Potions book out of her bag. I really hurt her, but I couldn’t care less. The only thing on my mind was the butterflies fluttering in my stomach as Potter turned around and winked. I sighed heavily as I fantasised about what was about to come.


End file.
